On s'en fout !
by Setsuki kun
Summary: J'aimerais vous raconter la Naissance de DeathMask. Parce que le Cancer n'a pas toujours été celui qu'on croit, il est même, à mon sens, bien BIEN différent de l'image qu'il donne. Je suis une quille en résumé, mais comme c'est un One shot, ça ne devrait pas vous prendre trop de temps Rating T au cas ou, bien qu'il n'ai n'y Yaoi, ni hémoglobine. Bonne Lecture :3


Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, Maître Kurumada je vous salue ;)

No Yaoi, No Pairing mais Rating T au cas où, on est sûr de rien, n'est ce pas ?

Ah, pour ceux que ça va ennuyer, je n'ai pas reprit le nom d'Angelo, pour moi, Deathmask sera Eros :3

Je remercie petite LaRoseSanglante pour son travail et son aide :3

Et surtout, bonne Lecture. Enjoy ^^

* * *

**"On s'en fout !"**

Il n'avait pas les mêmes problèmes qu'eux. Il ne parlait pas de ses problèmes à lui, il se contentait d'écouter ceux des autres, d'être là pour eux, de dire ce qu'ils aimaient entendre.

Eros avait dix ans. Albinos, grand pour son âge et timide. Il était prétendant pour l'armure d'or du Cancer depuis déjà deux ans, il subissait sans jamais rien dire son entraînement ô

combien difficile et douloureux.

Ses journées se ressemblaient trop, elles étaient trop monotones pour un garçon de son âge. Les autres apprentis chevaliers passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble, sans distinction

de classe ou d'âge. Mais Eros restait seul. Ses cheveux blancs repoussaient les autres enfants. Le petit Cancer n'osait pas les approcher, alors il restait seul. Son temps libre lui servait

à imaginer un monde où il étais entouré par des gens pour qui il compte et qui compte pour lui. Une vie de rêve pour le petit Cancer. Mais une vie de rêve reste malgré tout un rêve.

Eros ne le savait que trop bien. Pourtant une semaine avant son onzième printemps, un événement chamboula sa courte existence.

Sa grande colonne effondrée, son havre de paix, là où il passait le plus claire de son temps quand il n'y avait pas entraînement. Ce petit coin, un peu en retrait, était le calme incarné,

un calme un petit peu difficile d'accès puisque bien dissimulé et en hauteur.

Ce fameux jour, Eros grimpait le long de la roche, une pomme granny à la main. Il s'imaginait déjà juché en haut de sa colonne effondrée, le nez au vent et le regard dans le lointain.

Mais, lorsqu'il arriva, quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vit, sur SA colonne, deux jeunes de son âge nonchalamment adossés au morceau rocheux. Les deux jeunes discutaient, ils

semblaient ne pas avoir vu le petit albinos. Celui-ci, n'étant toujours pas à l'aise avec les gens, entama un demi-tour pour un repli stratégique. Malheureusement pour lui, les branches

de buissons et brindilles n'étaient pas du genre discrètes, aussi elles craquèrent bruyamment lorsque le petit Cancer marcha dessus. Les deux jeunes garçons s'aperçurent de sa

présence et le plus petit se précipita derrière Eros pour l'attraper par le bras et le retenir.

- Reste avec nous.

Sous une tignasse bleu claire apparut un joli visage rond et rose et un magnifique sourire.

Eros ne savait que répondre donc il ne répondit rien.

- Moi c'est Aphrodite mais j'aime pas ce nom, c'est la déesse de l'amour et de la beauté, c'est un nom de fille. Appelle moi Dite.

Aphrodite termina sa phrase par un autre sourire. Eros ne disait toujours rien. Derrière le petit bleu, un grand brun s'avança, ses pupilles sombres brillaient d'intelligence.

- Shura.

Eros observa le nouveau venu avec attention, il était son inverse. Bien qu'eux deux étaient de la même taille, Shura avait les cheveux noirs alors que le petit Cancer les avait d'un

blanc immaculé. Là où la peau était basanée pour Eros, elle était blanche, bien que pas autant que celle d'Aphrodite, pour le brun.

- Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Aphrodite avait de grands yeux pétillants de curiosité. Eros ne se sentait pas à l'aise, bien que moins mal à l'aise qu'avec les autres. Aussi il entreprit de bafouiller son nom :

- E... Eros

Aphrodite démarra au quart de tour.

-Eros ? Eros ! Mais c'est génial comme nom, c'est trop beau ! Et tu fais quoi au sanctuaire ? Moi je suis prétendant pour l'armure d'or des poissons.

Le petit bout d'homme gonfla la poitrine de fierté et Shura ajouta :

- La même pour l'armure du Capricorne.

- Chevalier d'or du Cancer, enfin pas encore hein ! Je suis un apprenti sans prétention, peut-être que mon arm... Euh que l'armure de mon maître ne voudra pas de moi enfin euh ..

Le pauvre petit Cancer se mélangeait les pinceaux et préféra donc s'arrêter là et rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Aphrodite éclata de rire et Shura lui donna une tape dans le dos.

- C'est beau comme coin, c'est là que tu viens te réfugier ?

Le petit Cancer, toujours rouge comme une pivoine ne pût que bredouiller un petit oui. Aphrodite l'attrapa par le coude et le traîna à sa suite. Tous les trois s'installèrent sur la colonne

et chacun sortit une pomme de sa poche : une granny pour Eros, une golden pour Shura et un royal gala pour Aphrodite.

Chacun dégusta donc son fruit et une nouvelle amitié commença. Depuis, chaque jour Eros retrouvait ses camarades devenus amis au même, endroit à la même heure.

Eros avait quinze ans et son maître lui donnait ses dernières leçons. Son entraînement touchait à sa fin et l'ultime épreuve allait arriver.

- Ecoute moi Eros, tu es quelqu'un de doux et gentil … Tu es très mal tombé mon petit. Le chevalier du Cancer se doit d'être le plus fort mais son destin ne sera jamais le plus glorieux.

Il est l'assassin attitré du grand Pope et, pour se faire, il existe deux règles importantes : la première est que tu dois inspirer la crainte, tu représentes la peur au même titre que le

jeune Shaka représente la sagesse. Imagine le sanctuaire comme un cœur humain, le grand Pope est le corps et le cerveau et ses chevaliers d'or sont son cœur, ses valeurs, ses

sentiments : la douceur, l'honneur, la dualité , la peur, la fougue, la sagesse, le savoir, la passion, la vérité, la justice, l'amitié et l'amour. Tu vois ? Il y en a douze, un pour chaque signe

et tu es la peur. Tu ne dois pas être quelqu'un de sympathique et qu'on a envie d'approcher. Je sais que c'est dur à porter, je suis aussi un crabe.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- La deuxième règle et la plus importante : tu te dois de toujours obéir au grand Pope, ne te pose jamais de questions ou tu sombreras. Exécute et ne pense pas. Agis et ne te

retourne pas. C'est cruel mais c'est comme ça, c'est une tradition. Tu as comprit ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, incertain.

- Ne doute pas Eros, jamais. Ça ne sera que pire si tu as des doutes. Trouve un petit havre de paix où tu pourras te ressourcer, être toi-même enfin je dis ça mais je sais que tu l'a

déjà trouvé auprès d'Aphrodite et de Shura. N'est ce pas ?

Eros eu un sourire, oui ses deux amis étaient son lieu de repos.

- Aller, au lit maintenant, demain est un grand jour, tu recevras ton premier ordre du grand Pope.

Eros parti se coucher sans demander son reste. Son maître le regarda partir avec une sorte de sourire mi triste mi amusé.

Le lendemain, quatorze heures, Eros était convoqué chez le grand Pope pour la première fois. Il se sentait un peu excité à l'idée de rencontrer le personnage.

Celui ci fit son entrée, triomphale, brillante, grandiose. Eros posa un genoux à terre et baissa la tête vers le sol. Le grand Pope descendit les marches de l'imposant escalier et se

planta devant le jeune homme.

- Tu es devenu grand et fort Cancer, aujourd'hui sera le jour où tu recevras ton armure. Voici mon premier ordre à ton égard.

Eros tremblait d'impatience, quel était cet ordre ? Son premier, il ne pouvait qu'être à part, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu vas tuer ton maître.

Le cœur du futur Cancer manqua un battement, ou cessa de battre un petit temps, il ne savait pas. Pendant que son visage palissait rapidement, les mots que son maître avait

prononcé la veille lui revenaient en mémoire « ne jamais poser de question, toujours obéir ». Aussi il répondit tel un automate :

- J'exécuterais cet ordre grand Pope.

- Bien, tu peux partir dans ce cas, il t'as bien formé.

Le garçon se releva et quitta la salle sans bruit. Il avait l'impression de vivre hors de son corps. Il allait tuer son maître.

Le quatrième temple arriva en vu. Il aperçu son maître dans la petite arène de l'arrière cours, il savait, il l'attendait.

Eros aurai aimé s'enfuir, mais il était trop tard maintenant. Son maître le toisait d'un regard froid et distant. L'adolescent fit de même et le combat s'engagea. Personne ne retint ses

coups, le combat dura longtemps. Le soleil se couchait enfin et avec lui, l'adulte. L'homme s'écroula sur le dos dans une marre de sang qui était le sien, bien que celui de son disciple

soit éparpillé un peu partout autour de lui. Le Cancer s'agenouilla à côté de lui, son visage était baigné de larmes.

- Alala, c'est vraiment pas fait pour toi ça. Sèche moi ces larmes, tu es la peur Eros et la peur ne pleure pas, elle fait pleurer, nuance.

Les pleurs du jeune redoublèrent, le maître toussa et soupira. Ses yeux se voilèrent et son souffle se fit faible, très faible.

- Il te faudrait un masque pour cacher tout ça, hein ? Je te proclame solennellement *quinte de toux* chevalier d'or du Can... Du Cancer. Death... Mask.

En rendant son dernier soupir il avait renommé son disciple, ce nom devait maintenant être le sien, Eros était devenu Deathmask, il avait été prévenu. L'armure d'or quitta le maître

pour recouvrir le disciple.

Deathmask, chevalier d'or du Cancer, assassin du sanctuaire était né.

Le chevalier abandonna le corps sans vie de l'homme qui fût son maître et parti. Il s'éloigna du sentier battu, monta et retrouva sa colonne. Il était seul et tant mieux, il devait être la

peur maintenant, porter un masque et cacher son vrai lui. Il pleura une bonne partie de la soirée. Shura et Aphrodite le rejoignirent en pleine nuit, ses larmes étaient sèches, ses yeux

avaient prit en volume et la nuit cachait son regard fatigué. Mais ils savaient ce qu'ils s'étaient passé, aussi ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot et se contentèrent de le prendre dans leurs

bras. Le Cancer se laissa aller et fini par s'endormir.

Les mois passèrent et aucun ne reparla de l'incident. Deathmask était Eros quand ils étaient tout les trois et Deathmask quand il était chevalier du Cancer. Lorsqu'il était seul, il n'était

rien ni personne, juste une âme torturée.

Après chaque mission le Cancer rentrait dans son temple, s'enfermait et pleurait, demandant pardon, suppliant que ça s'arrête. Mais le lendemain il était toujours là. Alors il montait au

douzième temple et évacuait son stress en compagnie d'Aphrodite et ses conversations légères autour d'un café et d'une pomme, toujours les mêmes, une Golden pour Shura, une

Royal Gala pour Aphrodite et une Granny pour Eros.

Bien sûr, pour l'avoir surprit, ses amis savaient dans quel état était le Cancer lorsqu'il revenait de mission, aussi les potins et blagues minables étaient de mise.

Un jour il rentra d'une dangereuse mission, autant pour l'esprit que pour le corps. En effet, tuer une adolescente était plus que perturbant et elle se défendait bien aussi il fit son devoir

avec plus de difficulté qu'à l'accoutumé et revenu avec une bien vilaine entaille au niveau de la hanche, des bleus un peu partout et un état de fatigue plus qu'alarmant.

En remontant les marches du temple personne ne fit attention à lui, comme d'habitude.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne souhaitait que rejoindre son temple, prendre une douche et dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Un sommeil réparateur où ses victimes ne le hantaient pas.

Malheureusement on en décida autrement.

Arrivé à son temple il put prendre une douche et soigner partiellement sa blessure quand Shura débarqua dans la partie privée de son temple.

Eros, torse nu, le regarda surprit :

- Qu'y a-t-il Shura ? Tu m'as fait peur.

- Dite est pas bien, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Alors allons y.

Le Cancer attrapa une chemise, se la colla sur le dos et suivi son ami. Ils grimpèrent les marches à une vitesse un peu trop soutenue pour Eros qui peinait à suivre l'allure du

Capricorne. Épuisé et blessé, il n'en pouvait plus.

Arrivés chez les poissons, ils trouvèrent Aphrodite dans sa roseraie, affalé sur une table de jardin devant un thé maintenant froid. Ils se précipitèrent.

- Dite ! Dite, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

L'interpellé posa des yeux larmoyant sur ses deux amis.

- Il … Il m'a laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette.

Les deux amis savaient de quoi Aphrodite parlait, il aimait cet homme qui ne lui rendait pas cet amour. Il avait fini par le lâcher. Une peine de cœur.

Les deux latinos s'approchèrent et enlacèrent le poisson qui se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Chacun savait, et Aphrodite aussi, que cet homme n'aillait pas rester au près du chevalier

longtemps. Il était resté un mois.

Ça arrivait assez souvent au suédois de se faire larguer. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, très possessif et jaloux, il énervait vite si on n'était pas habitué. Alors il pleurait

comme un jeune enfant. Il pleurait dans les bras de ses amis.

- Nous sommes là pour toi Dite, toujours.

Eros tiqua.

« J'aimerai tellement que tu me dises ça Shura, quelque chose pour soulager mon âme. Je n'en peux plus Shura, Dite. J'aimerais vous supplier de m'aider, de me parler mais le grand

pope et mon maître ne me le pardonneraient pas. Je ne veux plus tuer, je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Je suis seul. Si tu savais Shura, quand je passe dans ce couloir morbide, quand je

vois tout ces morts sur mon mur. Je pleure Shura. Mon âme saigne. J'aimerais que vous m'enlaciez, que vous me dîtes que tout ira bien, que vous êtes là pour moi. Dite je t'en

supplie, sauve moi... Je vais devenir fou. Je n'y prend pas plaisir, vous le savez, vous savez que je souffre, alors pourquoi ne faites vous rien ? Juste un regard de soutient, un regard

discret pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais pitié, ne me laissez pas seul. »

Dite s'affala sur le sol entraînant Eros dans sa chute, trop absorbé par son monologue intérieur pour le retenir. Le poisson pleurait toujours et le Cancer versa une larme, une unique

larme. Puis une grimace, Aphrodite était tombé sur sa hanche blessée. Shura avait eu le temps de voir cette larme. Il s'agenouilla face aux deux amis et le suédois reprit la parole.

- J'en trouverais un autre, hein ?

- Oui, Dite, tu finiras par trouver le bon. Lui répondit Eros.

Shura planta son regard dans celui du Cancer.

- Comment vas tu Eros ?

L'interpellé baissa la tête.

- On s'en fout Shura …

Il releva la tête et sourit effrontément.


End file.
